


The one that got away

by fandomtime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't remember much about this but I wrote it at 14, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtime/pseuds/fandomtime
Summary: So here's something I wrote when I was like 14 so be kind, I'm kinda keen to re write it if anyone would be interested
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The one that got away

**The one that got away**.

_We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

I wake up, this isn’t my time or place. Where am I? I decide to just go with the flow. I must be there for a reason. I turn over in the bed and see Dean staring at me, this Dean is different though… This one has love and hope in his eyes that had been destroyed by life. He looks back at me with a shy smile. Dean responds wholeheartedly by giving me a peck on the lips and that surprises me more. Where I am Dean, you know what. This universe is perfect. Why think about the past. I follows through with the kiss, it is slow and romantic, all that I had ever wanted.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor And climb to the roof Talk about our future Like we had a clue_

Dean stumbles up the ladder to the roof, almost falling a few times. I warily follow him up holding two bottles of beer, not that Dean needs more. He used to be able to handle more than this. I sit up next to Dean and hand him the bottle. I look into the sky while taking a sip from the bottle, this truly is the perfect night. A shooting star flies past and I wish out loud that Dean and I would get married and have children one day. He looks at me with a wobbly smile, having heard what I said. “Is that really what you want for us Cas?” He says “Yes, all that and more. We have all the time in the world baby.” Once I say that Dean tipsily lays his head on my lap closing his eyes and allowing me to stroke his hair. We sit there peacefully until we decide to go inside.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash Never one without the other, we made a pact_

Sam looked content as he slow danced with Jess on their wedding day, Dean too was content that his brother was happy. Dean had his head on my shoulder as we stepped side to side peacefully with the music, I don’t know what the song was but in that moment nothing else would matter. I was in heaven, Dean was with me at last and Sam had kept his love with him. A bouncier song came on causing everyone to snap out of their dazed fate and start dancing. The dancing may have been terrible but you could tell that everyone was having the time of their life bouncing away to the music. But in another life I suddenly snap out of it, I am back outside Metatrons cell and my face falls, he looks at me with an evil smile, as if to say “like that?”. I can only assume I look devastated, I have been shown that in another universe I could have been so happy, Jess was alive, Dean didn’t drink and most of all he wasn’t dead.

_I would be your girl_

I still have the memories in my head from the other universe, Metatron made sure of that. I can still remember the smell of that Dean, vanilla and liquorice. Unlike the Dean I had lived with before he was killed, who smelled of liquor and cheap bars. Those two Deans had caused me so much trauma. Although one was the good kind of trauma and the other was the kind of trauma that reminded me why hurricanes were named after people.

_We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world_

‘But Dean you promised me!” “Yeah, and you promised me you would give us a chance! I will drink this goddamn beer if I want to!” “Dean it's an addiction you need to stop!” “Maybe I will stop when Jess walks the earth again and Sam would save me if I died.” “I would save you if you died!” “But I don’t need saving” He says with a drink.

_In another life I would make you stay_

“Okay Cas I am leaving now.” Dean says, he ended up finishing the whole bottle before he grabs his keys and tells me this. I cant even lift a finger, the righteous man I had once saved gone, that last trace of him disappeared with the last of his bottle. Life would never be the same and that was for sure. So I don't have to say

_You were the one that got away_

“Hey Dad?” “Yes son?” “Who was the one that got away?” “Son you know your mother was the one for me.” “Is that why whenever someone mentions Uncle Sam you get tears in your eyes or when someone mentions Dean you go to the bar.” “Its nothing Dean, you know that.” “You literally called me Dean, Dad!” I think over that for a second and realize it does sound pretty obvious. When my wife suggested that we name our first child Dean I begrudgingly agreed not realizing the immense amount of pain it would cause to hear his name everyday. Dean would be proud of me, I have turned into him. I drink often, swear copiously and ignore my problems like a true winchester.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine_

I walk into the heavens jail and see Metatron. When he sees me he smiles smugly. He knows he has done his job well when he sees my bloodshot eyes and pale complexion. The light from me eyes is gone replaced with the look of knowing.

_Can't replace you with a million rings_

Metatron basks in his success for a while before speaking. “What would you say if I promised you I could take away all this pain” “What if I said your promises are just empty words that stand for nothing.” “I have this ring that will erase every trace of Dean from your life.” “No” “Why not, couldn’t you do without all the pain?” “You truly do not understand humanity do you? The chance of love makes everything worth it! If I had to go through it all again just for the chance that I would end up with Dean I would do it! Hell if I had to go through it a MILLION times more I would. Thats what it means to be human. Throughout all the pain we live through it for the possibilities that even a little happiness will poke its way through and make the pain worth living!

_I should've told you what you meant to me_

I look over at Dean, he is concentrating on one of the books in the bunker. “Hey Dean?” He looks at me with a hopeful look in his eyes “Yeah buddy?” “Well, don't worry it doesn’t matter.” I change my mind at the last minute and you can see he is disappointed. “You sure Cas?” I nod and look down at the ground, having lost my only chance.

_'Cause now I pay the price_

I sit by Deans grave in the middle of nowhere in the middle of an unused crossroads. How fitting. His gravestone isn’t actually much of a gravestone. It is half of one and all it says is, “The righteous man has gone, in his place a sad man.” His body wasn’t even there, Sam had moved it somewhere a while ago and hadn’t said anything. I had payed for the tombstone and I get him flowers for the first day of every month since I got the tombstone.

_In another life I would make you stay_

“Dean please, don’t leave me now.” “I am sorry Cas. It’s better for both of us.” “But what if you don’t come back?” “When have I ever not?” I just roll my eyes and ignore him. He leaves and I give up trying.

_So I don't have to say You were the one that got away_

I sit on the couch looking at the tv, another re-run of Friends is on. I am barely paying attention as I am on to my I don’t know beer. I see Chandler looking at Monica with a loving look, like Dean used to give me. I nearly cry but I can’t even form tears anymore, my eyes just stare at the bottom of the bottle. Maybe if I drank one more this might all be over…

_The one that got away_


End file.
